Marquis
Marquis is an LLC robot who once served as Phoebe’s butler before he acquired some sketchy programming and was dismissed. Best from long range, Marquis uses his cane-turned-sniper rifle to hit enemies from afar, and he can also send out robotic owls named Hoodini that circle the skies and rain down on enemies like adorable missiles. Marquis’ ultimate ability is the Overcharge Blast, a brutal shot that does massive damage if it connects. Marquis is one of the heroes pre-unlocked at game start. Bio "Marquis d'Caliber was once butler to Phoebe before an odd encounter with the LLC's AI leader, the Magna Carta, altered his personality. Now, this high-society sociopath wreaks havoc on the unwashed masses with his sniper cane Bindlebane and his explosively temperamental mechanical owl, Hoodini." Character Stats The character stats describe the general attributes of a Battleborn. *'Role': Attacker *'Characteristics' **Territorial **Sniper **Advanced Weapon Bindlebane Marquis' signature collapsible sniper rifle, fit with a custom hilt pistol for close-range engagement. Heavily augmentable. Primary Attack * His primary attack fires Bindlebane as a pistol for X (+X/level) damage * Has a fire rate of 2 shots/second (estimated value) * Can be fired continually when holding the respective button down * Magazine size is 6''' * Controls ** '''Left Mouse Button (PC) ** RT (Xbox Controller) ** R2 (PS4) Secondary Attack * Marquis uses Bindlebane as a sniper rifle, aiming through the lenses of the scope. Shooting via Primary Attack hits for X (+X/level) damage * Reloading interrupts aiming for the duration of the reloading animation. * Has a fire rate of 1 shot/second (estimated value) * Can be fired continually when holding the respective button down * Still uses the same magazine as the pistol part * Controls ** Right Mouse Button (PC) ** LT (Xbox Controller) ** L2 (PS4) Quick Melee Marquis slaps a target in front of him. * Melee attack * Deals X (+X/level) damage * Knocks the target back a short distance * Has a maximum fire rate of 2 strikes/second (estimated value) * Can't be used continually when holding the respective button down (button has to be pressed repeatedly) * Controls ** Middle Mouse Button (PC) ** ?''' (Xbox Controller) ** '''Circle (PS4) Talent Titanium dandy MK VI Marquis' relatively fragile chassis necessitates careful, strategic engagement with enemy Battleborn. Abilities Active Abilities can be used for different effects. They are restricted by cooldowns. Temporal Distortion Alter the flow of time in a targeted area for 6 seconds, slowing all enemies who are inside of the time warp. * Temporal Distortion is a large, sphere-shaped AoE effect * Slows enemies by X% * The cooldown of Temporal Distortion is X''' seconds * The '''Helix upgrades on level 1, 4, 6, 9 '''affect ''Temporal Distortion ''directly * Controls ** '''Q (PC) ** LB (Xbox Controller) ** L1 (PS4) Predatory Strike Deploys Hoodini to a target location. Hoodini reveals nearby enemies on the map and collides with them, dealing 208-280 damage. Up to 3 owls can be active at once. * Predatory Strike is a medium ranged, ground targeted ability * The Owls will stay at the marked spot until an enemy approaches * Damage equals 200 (+8/level) * The cooldown of Predatory Strike is X''' seconds * The '''Helix upgrades on level 1, 2, 6, 8 '''affect ''Predatory Strike ''directly * Controls ** '''E (PC) ** RB (Xbox Controller) ** R1 (PS4) Bindleblast Ultimate - A powerful single shot that deals 525-750 damage, and increases its damage the longer it is in flight. Must be charged before firing. * Bindleblast is a long ranged, fast moving projectile * The ability has a short cast animation, in which the player can still move and adjust aim * Ultimate ability, that can be used first at level 5. Damage equals 300 (+45/level) * The cooldown of Bindleblast is X''' seconds * The 10th '''Helix upgrade affects Bindleblast * Controls ** F''' (PC) ** '''Y (Xbox Controller) ** Triangle (PS4) Ein, Zwei, Die Passive - Rifle shots mark targets. The third shot on the same target adds 50% of your attack damage as bonus damage. * The 5th Helix upgrade affects Ein, Zwei, Die Helix Standard Helix: Ingame selection via * Left side: ** Q''' (PC) ** '''LB (Xbox Controller) ** L1 (PS4) * Right side: ** E''' (PC) ** '''RB (Xbox Controller) ** R1 (PS4) Advanced Helix: * Additional Helix options that can be unlocked by leveling the respective character rank. * A third option added to a pre-defined Helix choice. * Maximum of 1 '''additional helix choice for each character Helix level * They first show up ingame after they are unlocked for the individual character. * '''5 additional helix choices per character * Ingame selection via: ** F''' (PC) ** '''Y (Xbox Controller) ** Triangle (PS4) Lore Challenges: '''To Serve Man '''Hasten allies with Temporal Distortion 100 times. '''Searching... '''Trigger bonus damage from Eins, Zwei, Die 250 times. '''Hobo Eradication Program '''Deal 6,000 damage in a single match with Bindleblast, 10 times. Unlocks Marquis' Audio File. '''More Robot Rebellion '''Deal 100,000 damage with Predatory Strike. '''Overprotective '''Play 5 matches on the same team as Phoebe. Trivia * Marquis' owl, Hoodini, might be a nod to Vanossgaming, as he and his friends make stupid jokes that end in Hoodini because they find it funny. * Marquis speaks with a German accent, despite his name being French in origin. References to the German langauge include: ** "Ein, Zwei, Die" (sounds similar to "Eins, Zwei, Drei", which means "one, two, three" in German) ** During his heelclap taunt he sometimes shouts "Wunderbar" ("Wonderful") ** Sometimes when he kills minion bots he refers to them as "mein Kinder" ("meine Kinder" = "my children") Media Images MarquisConcept.jpg|Concept art 2KGPR BATTLEBORN MARQUIS.jpg 2K Battleborn MarquisSniper.png BBDemo Character Marquis.png Marquis.jpg Videos Battleborn Marquis Skills Overview Battleborn Marquis Let's Play Battleborn Marquis Gameplay Video = Category:Hero Category:Last Light Consortium Category:Attacker